


Stakeout

by CSDeckerx



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSDeckerx/pseuds/CSDeckerx
Summary: Deckerstar stakeout smut, what more do you want?





	Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an extended explict version of one of the flashbacks from the next chapter of A Love Forgotten but since season 4 drops in a few hours i thought id treat yall with some deckerstar smut. Love you.

Lucifer sighs from her side, expression that of a pertulant child. He taps a rhythmn with his fingers on the car window, finding ways to entertain himself as she keeps a watch out for their suspect.

It is a few minutes later that the drumming ceases and he looks over at her. She could feel the scorch of his gaze.

"No." 

"I didnt utter a word!" He proclaims.

"I know that look." She tells him to which he smirks in response. Chloe shakes her head in exasperation.

"Lucifer i have to keep my eyes on the building at all times."

He lets out a defeated sigh until a moment later his face lights up.

"True, you do. But i dont." 

He leans his upper body across, brushing up against her, completely in her personal space, his subtle scent suddenly stronger with the proximity. His face is inches from hers, hot breath on her cheek as he adjusts his hand to the side of her seat.

"What are yo-"

He pushes the lever , moving her seat fully backwards, leaving a generous amount of room in front of her, to which he graciously slides down into.

"Like you said, you have to keep watch, i on the other hand would much rather do this." He purrs, bringing his hands to her hips, tapping his fingers against her jeans, silently waiting for her permission. 

She swallows roughly, heat rising in her abdomen at the sight of him between her legs. She gives a quick look around the parking lot before she takes his hand and guides it to her jeans button, her eyes trained on the warehouse infront of them.

He takes her approval and pops open her pants, sliding them down her legs to her ankles. Instead of taking them of he lifts her up slightly and repositions himself so he has easier access, his head and shoulders caught between her thighs.

She feels his open mouthed kisses as they move up her thighs, each one gentle yet passionate, moving further and further, closing in to the desired destination. Chloe's breath escapes her when she feels the heat of his breath against her through her underwear. 

His teeth graze the edges, gripping her panties and pulling them down, hands remaining on her hips. Her heart beats faster in anticipation as he somehow manevours them behind him.

He retraces his kisses this time with his tongue and it sends a pleasing shiver through her. She cant help but glance down to see the sight of his mouth inches from where she needs him.

Whether it was his supernatural senses or his total awareness of everything she does, his dark eyes catch hers. He stares for a moment, desire leaking out of every pour before he smirks, moving his hand to her chin gently.

"You must keep watch remember, Detective?" He reprimands her. She swallows hard as he tilts her head back upwards so her eyes remain on the warehouse, breathing heavy.

He nuzzles the inside of her thigh affectionately before she feels his mouth come down onto her clit. He expertly moves his tongue around her and she automatically grabs his hair to keep herself grounded. He hums in pleasure at her action which sends vibrations through her.

His tongue rolls over her clit in the most perfect way she cant help but gasp, bringing her hips higher. His hands tighten ever so slightly on her to keep her still as he trails his tongue down until he thrusts into her, probbing in the most pleasurable way. He lets the restrain on her hips go and she takes the advantage. 

She tightens her grip in his hair, bringing him even closer if possible and grinds into his face, his tongue inside her while the brigde of his nose rubs against her clit. 

It was almost painful not to watch him yet at the same time it heightened all her senses and it wasnt long until she feels the familiar waves of ecstacy roll through her entire being.

He doesnt stop when she comes, he keeps going as she rides its out, and suddenly his tongue leaves her and his mouth returns to her senstivie clit, and within a second of her first, she finds herself coming again with a louder gasp. 

She can feels his smirk against her as he laps her up before placing a gentle kiss against her. 

He removes himself from between her legs and pulls up her underwear and jeans for her as she tries to catch her breath.

"Well that was far more entertaining than sitting doing nothing." He quips and she takes a quick glance at him while he tries fixing his hair. She noticed he was breathing slightly heavier than before, a faint blush of red across his cheeks and his pupils were completely dialated. Licking her out apparently really turned him on. A conclusion that sent a thrill through her.

Before she can even say anything, movement catches her eye and she sees their mark pulling up outside the warehouse.

"Shit." She whispers. Lucifer follows her gaze and straightens up immediately. 

"Shall we?" He asks but she shakes her head.

"No we have to wait a couple minutes to see if he leads us to any of the other higher ups in the gang."

Which she is kind of glad about if truth be told. She needed to centre herself again, plus her legs felt a little weak at this very moment. He nods in understanding eyes trained on the target as he enters the warehouse.

"Hey, i'm sorry." She whispers to him.

He turns his head toward her, perplexed.

"What for?" He asks with confusion. She feels herself blush.

"You didn't really get anything out of it, i feel bad. Ill make it up to you." She tells him, her eyes darting anywhere but his, until his hand lifts her chin upward, making her avoidance impossible.

His features had softened, a small smile taking place as he shakes his head, staring intensely into her eyes, his own dark with desire.

"Believe me when i tell you Chloe, fulfilling your desires and leaving you satisfied gives me as much pleasure as anything else would." He says quietly into the space between them. 

"I will always put you first." His eyes grow heavy with an ancient intensity that leaves her speechless.


End file.
